Reminisensi
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Karin menatap figura fotonya bersama sahabatnya, pandangannya melayang mengingat masa-masa senior high schoolnya. Kini mereka semua terpencar menggapai cita dan impian. Kenangan indah yang tak kan pernah terlupa dari hangat manisnya persahabatan dan cinta


**a/n :** Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, kali ini vea mau nyumbang lagi oneshoot di fandom Kamichama Karin, mudah-mudahan ngga bosan^^ Sejujurnya vea cukup mendapat kesulitan menulis dalam fic ini, karena tema yang vea ambil berupa "**kenang-kenangan**" atau "**tindakan mengenang**", malah sedikit-sedikit nyerempet sama **reuni. **Selain itu, karena udah lama ngga ngetik, rasanya kaku dan cerita yang ini terkesan aneh, tidak jelas dan kecacatan lainnya. Didorong oleh _sense _menulis yang menurun dan merasa karya-karya vea selama ini tak lebih dari sekedar _junkfic_, akhirnya malah timbul cerita ini, (heu, teu nyambung!) =.='a

Iya, deh, iya ngaku, ini fic pelampiasan karena malas belajar menghadapi UAS, padahal kan sekarang udah masuk UAS mana soalnya esay semua, huhu, minta do'anya aja ya, terakhir, selamat menikmati :D

* * *

><p><strong>Reminisensi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Reminisensi © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fic ini vea persembahkan untuk semua readers yang selama ini telah setia membaca karya-karya vea. Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian selama ini...<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Re·mi·ni·sen·si<strong> /réminisénsi/ _n_ 1 kenang-kenangan; 2 tindakan mengenang; pengenangan; 3 hal berpikir dan bercerita tt pengalaman atau kejadian masa lampau; 4 halaman atau ruang dl sebuah buku yg dapat digunakan untuk membangkitkan ingatan seseorang akan tulisan orang lain

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Karin menatap figura fotonya bersama semua sahabatnya. Mereka terlihat begitu gembira. Masa-masa _Senior High School _yang sangat menyenangkan. Menangis bersama, tertawa bersama. Semua terasa begitu indah. Tak jarang gadis berambut cokelat itu merindukan masa-masa itu.

Sudah hampir 4 tahun Karin berada di Korea―berpisah dengan semua sahabatnya. Ia telah memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya di negeri ginseng tersebut. Begitu pula dengan teman-temannya. Hanya Miyon, Yuki, dan Himeka yang masih berada di Jepang. Kazune dan Michiru memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya ke Inggris. Sementara Jin dan Kazusa kini hidup di tengah gemerlap kota Paris.

Karin kemudian menatap jam dinding kamarnya. Jarum panjangnya mengarah ke angka 12 sementara jarum pendeknya mengarah ke angka 9.

"Ups, sudah saatnya, aku harus bergegas pergi ke bandara jika tidak ingin terlambat," gumamnya. Ia kemudian menarik kopernya dan lantas menuruni apartemen yang ia sewa.

* * *

><p>Karin menatap ke luar jendela pesawat yang ditumpanginya. Baru saja sekitar 15 menit yang lalu pesawatnya <em>take off<em>. Seorang pramugari kemudian menghampirinya dan menawarkan minuman. Karin tersenyum dan menolaknya dengan halus. Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya masa-masa lalunya ketika ia masih di Jepang.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Karin, lihat, lihat, Kazune lagi-lagi mendapat nilai sempurna di ujian matematika!" seru seorang remaja dengan rambut hitam panjang pada gadis berambut cokelat. Ia kemudian memperlihatkan lembar jawaban milik Kazune. Di belakangnya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang mengejarnya.<em>

"_Hah? Kazune mendapat nilai sempurna lagi? Ugh! Aku saja lagi-lagi harus remedial!" keluh gadis berambut cokelat itu―Karin. Miyon kemudian memperhatikan lembar jawaban milik Kazune. Matanya bergegas mencari jawaban no. 5. Ia kemudian membacanya dan mengangguk-angguk._

"_Oh, begitu caranya, pantas saja aku salah. Kazune hebat sekali bisa mendapat nilai sempurna," puji Miyon kemudian. Yuki―pacar Miyon―kemudian mengelus pelan kepala gadis berambut hijau tosca tersebut._

"_Miyon juga hebat kok. Cuma salah satu kan? Di ujian berikutnya, Miyon pasti bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna," hiburnya kemudian. Miyon hanya tersipu._

"_Ih, Miyon enak sekali pacaran dengan Yuki. Yuki baik dan pengertian, ngga kayak Kazune!" keluh Karin. Bletak! Karin merasakan jitakan kecil di kepalanya. Ia kemudian menengadah. Di tatapnya Kazune yang barusan menjitaknya._

"_Sakit!" ringis Karin. Kazune hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Karin mengembungkan pipinya. Semua lantas tertawa menyaksikan pertengkaran di antara pasangan itu._

* * *

><p><em>End of flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Karin tertawa ringan mengingat saat-saat itu. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel flip-flopnya―yang tentu saja di<em>nonaktifkan<em>. Dilihatnya gantungan ponselnya yang tak lain adalah kenang-kenangan dari kekasihnya―Kazune. Pemuda itu memberikan benda tersebut sehari sebelum mereka berpisah―menggapai cita-cita masing-masing. Karin kembali termenung mengingat momen mereka berdua saat itu.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kemarin adalah hari kelulusan angkatan Karin. Dan besok adalah hari pemberangkatan Karin menuju Korea dan Kazune menuju Inggris. Karena itulah, hari ini, Kazune ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Karin. Seharian. Berdua. Untuk menciptakan momen manis di antara mereka. Kenangan indah yang menguatkan tali penghubung di antara mereka. Tali yang mengikat kedua hati insan yang berbeda. Tali kasih yang bernama cinta.<em>

"_Karin," panggil Kazune lembut. Mereka kini tengah menikmati segelas es krim di sebuah cafe._

"_Umh? Ada apa, Kazune?" tanya Karin heran. Tak biasanya Kazune selembut itu. Semua orang sudah mafhum dan tahu pasti bahwa Karin dengan Kazune adalah pasangan yang paling sering bertengkar. Tak jarang orang-orang merasa aneh dengan hubungan mereka yang tak pernah terputuskan._

"_Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu,"_

"_A―Aku juga," Karin kemudian menunduk―menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Kazune. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum―manis. Karin kemudian menurunkan pandangannya. Entah mengapa Kazune terlihat jauh lebih tampan hari itu._

* * *

><p><em>Karin menatap sebuah permainan tembak berhadiah. Matanya tertuju pada sepasangan gantungan boneka kelinci yang berada di antara hadiah-hadiah yang lain. Kazune menatap gadis itu, ia kemudian melirik ke arah mata Karin memandang.<em>

"_Hihihi," Gadis itu kemudian tertawa pelan. Kazune memandangnya heran._

"_Kenapa, Karin?" tanyanya kemudian._

"_Lihat, boneka kelinci dengan pita biru itu," serunya seraya menunjuk gantungan boneka yang telah menarik perhatiannya. Kazune memicingkan matanya._

"_Ada yang aneh dengan boneka itu?" tanyanya heran. Karin hanya tersenyum._

"_Boneka itu terlihat seperti kau ketika menghela nafas. Hahaha," ledek Karin. Kazune hanya mendengus kesal―tak ikhlas dia disamakan dengan boneka seperti itu._

"_Sangat lucu," gumam Karin pelan._

"_Eh―? Apa?"_

"_Tidak,"_

"_Ya sudah, aku akan coba memenangkan boneka itu untukmu," ujar Kazune kemudian. Ia lantas menghampiri pemilik tempat permainan tersebut._

"_Eh, Kazune, kau tidak per―"_

"_Sudah, kau diam saja. Aku cukup lihai dalam permainan ini!," Kazune kemudian meraih pistol mainan yang diberikan pemilik tempat tersebut. Ia kemudian mulai bersiap-siap dan membidik boneka tersebut. "Satu, dua, ti―" Duak! Peluru yang ditembakkan berhasil mengenai sepasang gantungan boneka tersebut. "Huf,"_

"_He―Hebat! Hanya sekali tembak!" Mata green emerald Karin berbinar menatap pemuda berambut honey blonde tersebut._

"_Hehehe, Kazune gitu," sahutnya bangga. Ia kemudian memberikan gantungan boneka kelinci berpita biru itu pada Karin. Sementara gantungan boneka yang berpita merah ia pasangkan ke ponsel flip-flopnya yang berwarna biru muda._

"_Kau tadi bilang kalau kelinci berpita biru itu mirip denganku kan? Anggap saja itu aku saat kau merindukanku nanti. Sementara yang berpita merah ini akan ku anggap sebagai dirimu. Karena itu, di Korea nanti, kau jangan selingkuh ya!" Karin hanya tersenyum. Ia kemudian memasangkan kelinci berpita biru tersebut sebagai gantungan ponsel flip-flopnya yang berwarna merah muda._

"_Oh, iya ya, cowok-cowok di Korea kan tampan-tampan!" seru Karin dengan mata berbinar. Ia kemudian membayangkan para boyband-boyband Korea. Kazune mencibir pelan,"Cewek-cewek di Inggris pun tak kalah cantik di banding gadis Jepang,"_

_Karin tersentak. Ia kemudian mencubit lengan Kazune._

"_Auw!" ringis pemuda itu._

"_Jangan selingkuh!" seru Karin kesal._

"_Kau sendiri yang mulai," sahut Kazune._

"_Pokoknya, jangan berpaling dariku!"_

"_Kau juga!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hei, Karin, bagaimana kalau kau mampir ke rumahku?" ajak Kazune. Gadis berambut cokelat itu kemudian menatap langit senja Ia lalu memandang kekasihnya tersebut.<em>

"_Umh, ku rasa tidak usah, hari sudah sore Kazune," tolak Karin._

"_Ayolah, nanti ku antar pulang. Ini hari terakhir lho!" pinta Kazune. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Karin hanya tersenyum. Gemas rasanya melihat Kazune yang seperti itu. Padahal biasanya pemuda itu begitu dingin._

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai lebih dari jam 9 lho,"_

"_Oki, doki!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Aduh, Kujo-kun! Ngapain kamu bawa Karin ke sini? Mau manas-manasin aku?" keluh Jin setibanya Kazune dan Karin di kediaman Kujo. Sudut siku-siku merah muncul di kening Kazune.<em>

"_Enak saja kau bilang! Ini rumahku! Terserah aku mau mengajak siapapun ke sini!" bentak Kazune. Jin langsung terkekeh._

"_Aku hanya bercanda Kujo-kun. Galak amat sih, lagi pula sekarang ini hatiku sudah berlabuh pada adik kembarmu, benar kan bidadariku?" ujar Jin seraya melirik ke arah Kazusa. Gadis itu hanya mencibir pelan,"Mulai deh menggombal!"_

_Karin hanya tertawa melihatnya. Kazune kemudian menarik gadis itu ke halaman belakang._

"_Ada apa Kazune?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat tersebut. Kazune hanya tersenyum pelan._

"_Ada yang ingin ku perlihatkan padamu," ujarnya kemudian. Karin menatap mata biru safir kekasihnya tersebut―berusaha menyelami pemikiran pemuda itu._

"_Apa itu?"_

_Kazune kemudian menggeser posisinya. Taman bunga mawar yang tadi tertutup olehnya kini mulai terlihat. Karin kemudian mendekat agar bisa memandang keindahan taman itu._

_Taman itu berbentuk persegi. Mawar merah menghiasi keseluruhan taman kecuali di bagian tengah. Di tengah taman kecil tersebut berisikan mawar putih yang bertuliskan 'I __ U'._

"_Astaga, Kazune, kau menyiapkan semua ini?"_

"_Yup, khusus untukmu,"_

"_I―Ini benar-benar―" Karin mulai menitikkan air mata. Ia merasa terharu atas apa yang sudah disiapkan Kazune untuknya._

"_Hei, jangan menangis,"_

"_Terima kasih," Karin kemudian memeluk erat pemuda di hadapannya. Kazune lantas mengelus pelan kepala Karin._

"_Cie~" Terdengar sorakan dari atas. Kazune dan Karin lantas menengadah. Pandangan mereka kini tertuju pada balkon di lantai dua. Terlihat di sana Michiru, Himeka, Kazusa dan Jin yang menggoda mereka._

_Kazune hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan wajah bersemu kemerahan,"Dasar, kalian ini!"_

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Pesawat yang ditumpangi Karin akhirnya mendarat. Gadis itu bergegas menuju bandara tempat di mana teman-temannya menunggu. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, ia menarik kopernya―mengelilingi seluruh penjuru bandara untuk mencari sahabatnya.<p>

Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama mencari, Karin kemudian melihat rombongan Miyon dan kawan-kawan di dekat pintu keluar bandara.

"Miyon!" panggil Karin. Gadis berambut hijau itu kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Karin!" sahutnya kemudian. Karin kemudian berlari ke arah rombongan Miyon.

"Miyon, aku sangat kang―"

Bruk! Karena tidak hati-hati, Karin justru jatuh tersungkur setelah menginjak tali sepatunya yang lepas. Miyon dan sahabatnya yang lain pun bergegas menghampiri gadis bermata _green emerald _itu.

"Astaga, Karin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Himeka yang mengenakan pakaian _maid_. Ia kemudian membantu Karin untuk berdiri.

"I―Iya, cuma lecet sedikit kok, hehe," jawab Karin sembari menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang sedikit lecet.

"Ya ampun, Karin. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya, masih ceroboh seperti dulu," gumam Miyon. Karin hanya nyengir.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Karin-_nee-chan _ pasti tak sabar untuk bertemu sahabatnya," timpal seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Hiasan telinga kelinci di kepalanya membuat Karin langsung mengenalinya.

"Kazusa! Kau terlihat sangat cantik sekarang! Aku sangat merindukanmu," seru Karin seraya memeluk adik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Karin-_nee-chan _juga kok. _Nii-chan _belum datang ya?" tanya Kazusa kemudian. Ia lantas celingukan mencari sosok kakak kembarnya.

"Iya. Huh, dia itu, bisanya selalu telat," keluh Karin seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Bletak!

"Auw," Karin meringis kesakitan. Kepalanya terasa sakit setelah dijitak seseorang.

"Aku dengar itu, Karin!" seru orang yang menjitak kepalanya. Karin langsung menengadahkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya mata biru safir yang sangat ia kenal. Pemuda yang selama ini telah dicintainya kini bertambahlah pula tinggi dan ketampanannya.

"Kazune-kun!"

"Maaf telat, Nishikiori sempat tertidur di pesawat lama sekali tadi," ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu. Michiru mencibir kesal.

"Aku tidak akan tidur di pesawat kalau kau tidak ribut semalaman karena akan bertemu Karin!" keluh pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Wajah Kazune memerah.

"Ti―tidak perlu kau katakan!" seru Kazune.

"Ah, sudah, sudah, untuk mengenang masa _senior high school _kita, bagaimana kalau kita bernostalgia ke kafetaria langganan kita? Sekarang, aku bekerja sebagai pelayan tetap di sana," ajak Himeka. Semua kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Eh, Himeka," Kazune kemudian menarik lengan adiknya tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Nanti kau―" Kazune kemudian membisikkan rencana rahasia ke telinga Himeka. Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk-angguk.

"Sip! Serahkan saja padaku!" Dia kemudian mengacungkan ibu jarinya yang sebelah kanan.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, ini pesanan kalian ya, selamat menikmati," seru Himeka setelah menata beberapa jenis cake dan minuman yang dipesan sahabatnya. Ia kemudian bergegas menuju dapur dan kembali dengan segelas es krim rasa <em>mint<em>.

"Pesanan tambahan!" seru gadis berambut hitam itu nyaring. Ia kemudian menaruh segelas es krim tersebut di hadapan Karin.

"Eh, aku tidak―"

"St! Seorang pria berambut pirang telah memesankan es krim ini khusus untukmu, silahkan kau baca pesan darinya yang tertulis di gelas. Selamat menikmati," Himeka kemudian kembali ke dapur seraya membawa nampan yang kosong. Pandangan Karin kemudian menyapu ke seluruh ruangan. Di paling pojok terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang menatapnya. Sepertinya ia seorang turis. Merasa diperhatikan, pria itu kemudian tersenyum ke arah sang gadis. Karin membalas senyumnya dengan malu. Dibacanya tulisan yang ada di gelas itu.

'_Would you like to marry me?'_ Itulah tulisan yang terdapat di gelas kaca itu. Matanya kemudian melirik ke arah Kazune yang kini menunduk malu dengan wajah merona merah. Melihat itu, sebuah ide jahil melintas di kepalanya.

"Ah, lihat, seorang bule di sana ingin menikahiku!" seru Karin seraya menunjuk pria pirang―turis―tadi. Untunglah cafe sedang sepi saat itu―hanya terdapat mereka dan turis tersebut.

"Ha? Bohong?" seru Miyon tidak percaya. Kazune langsung menganga―tak menyangka Karin akan salah menduga.

"Es krim ini dipesan khusus olehnya untukku dan tulisannya menanyakan maukah aku menikah dengannya, sebaiknya aku menghampirinya," Karin lantas beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju meja turis tersebut. Kazune lantas menahannya dengan menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Kenapa Kazune? Kau cemburu?" tanya Karin dengan wajah lugu. Kazune memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata _aku ini pacarmu, ingat?_

"U―Ukh,"

"Hn?"

"Ya―yang memesan es krim itu, aku! Bukan turis itu! Tulisan di gelas itupun aku yang memintanya pada Himeka! Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu!" seru Kazune sembari tertunduk malu. Karin kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Aku sudah tahu kok,"

"Eh―? La―lalu? Ke―Kenapa kau―?"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar pernyataan itu langsung darimu," sahut Karin kemudian.

"Baiklah, akan ku katakan secara langsung dan terang-terangan," Pemuda itu kemudian mengatur nafasnya, "Ka―Karin, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Ah," Karin terdiam sejenak. Tak menyangka Kazune akan benar-benar mengatakannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum dengan wajah merona,"Te―tentu,"

"Cie~"

"Prikitiew,"

Mereka berdua kemudian saling membuang pandangan karena malu. Sementara semua teman-temannya kemudian menggodanya.

"Wah, wah, pasangan yang menarik ya. Semoga bisa bahagia dan langgeng. Sayang sekali, padahal aku cukup tertarik dengan nona ini. Tapi rupanya, sudah mau menikah ya? Sampai jumpa," sahut seorang pria berambut pirang yang disangka Karin sebagai turis. Mulut Karin lantas menganga. Ia tidak menyangka orang bule tersebut mengerti bahasa Jepang. Wajahnya tambah malu dan godaan sahabatnya semakin meriuhkan suasana.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja hanya ada kita berdua di sini," kata Kazune seraya berbisik pelan. Karin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"U―Uh, Kazune,"

"Hn?" Kazune kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Karin. Sahutan godaan dari sahabatnya terdengar mengalun semakin keras.

"Ka―Kapan kita menikah? A―Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Suzune,"

"Ha?"

* * *

><p><strong>~OWARI~<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><em>Sedikit flashback sebagai epilog<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hei, Karin,"<em>

"_Hum? Ada apa, Kazune?"_

"_Aku tahu kalau kita masih berusia 14 tahun. Tapi―"_

"_Tapi?"_

"_Kau tahu, aku sudah membayangkan kehidupan kita setelah menikah nanti,"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kau tahu, aku bahkan sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak kita,"_

"_Be―benarkah?"_

"_Yup, nanti, kalau kita punya anak, aku akan memberinya nama Suzune,"_

"_Suzune.. Nama yang bagus. Aku akan nantikan saat-saat itu,"_

_Kazune kemudian tersenyum seraya memandang Karin. Karin pun membalas senyuman lembut kekasihnya itu. Perlahan, Kazune kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin lama, semakin dekat dan―_

―_chu!_

* * *

><p><em>End of flashback<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~sekarang beneran OWARI hehe :D**

.

.

**Review Please?**


End file.
